


Burn Me

by RayChii



Category: RWBY
Genre: By torture I mean embarrass (:, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, I wrote this to torture my roomie, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayChii/pseuds/RayChii
Summary: Cinder's touch was burning, overwhelming, euphoric, and Emerald can't get enough.





	Burn Me

It was hot. Too hot. Emerald knew this was going to happen, but to the degree it was happening it became overwhelming. It felt like Cinder’s touch was everywhere, leaving burning trails over her skin and she felt like she was drowning. She felt the soft touch of lips over her chest as her top slipped off, and she writhed. Vicious yellow eyes met her own red and she let out a breathless sound. 

“Cinder…” A manicured finger pressed against her lips and was followed by her burning gaze. Immediately Emerald felt her pulse jump and her breath hitch. Cinder however, said nothing as she continued her path down Emerald’s tanned body. She pressed soft kisses, teasing nips, and left dark marks along her stomach where she knew they couldn’t hide. 

Everyone would know whose she was. 

The thought made her moan, and she felt Cinder press a hand against her hip in a silent command to be patient. It was hard when those sinful lips trailed along her hip bones and along the inside of her bare thighs. Emerald chanced a look down and saw Cinder, her superior and now her soon be lover, returning her gaze as she dipped between her legs. 

Suddenly there were fingers on her, in her, massaging and teasing her and making her arch back with a none too quiet moan. Her hands slide down to gently run through the black curls of Cinder’s hair as she felt those fingers thrust and rub in her, each movement sending lightning strikes of pleasure up her spin and clouding her mind. 

She thought she heard a laugh, soft and gentle, but she could have been delirious with how good Cinder’s fingers felt in her. 

It was then she felt something different as Cinder leaned in. It was wet and probing and sinful as the flat of Cinder’s tongue brushed against her clitoris. Emerald gasped Cinder’s name and flinched, her grip tightening in her lover’s hair. She felt it, her tongue pressing and teasing and then there were her lips, gently sucking and pairing with well-time thrusts of her fingers. Emerald felt her back arch and she moaned, eyes closed as pleasure overrode her senses.

“Cinder, please… I can’t!” Emerald’s broken pleas were ignored as she felt that tongue and those lips double their efforts, and there was the definite vibration of laughter against her. 

It was too much. Too much. Emerald gave one last cry as she felt her body tense and warmth flooding between her legs. Cinder took it in stride and pulled away after a moment as Emerald shivered from the sweat cooling on her body. She licked her lips and watched Emerald pant and come down from the height of her climax. Her velvet voice caressed every part of Emerald as she spoke, and it was all she could do to not beg. 

“What a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello. This was a short smut fic written to make my roommate blush. I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it!  
> <3


End file.
